rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Mogeko Castle
Note from editor - Still working on some stuff for this wiki, and I don't know when I'll be finished. Wah, I messed up the page and ughhh. Oh, well, I'll do my best to fix it. Note from recent editor - I got most of those issues out of the way, can someone please put the starred items (*) in an infobox? Mogeko Castle is a surreal horror game created by Mogeko(Aka, Deep-sea-prisoner) in the RPG maker. Originally; the game was made in RPG maker 2000 and released on April 1st in 2012 and the game has been remade in the RPG maker VX and released in 2014. As for the gameplay; This game requires the RPG Maker VX Ace RTP. If you don't have it, then you can download it from http://www.rpgmakerweb.com/download/additional/run-time-packages *Creator(s)Mogeko/Deep-SeaPrisoner *Release Date: April 1st, 2012 (Initial Release) *June 4th, 2014 (Updated Ver.) *Engine: RPGMaker 2000 (Initial Release) *Engine: RPGMakerVXAce (Updated Ver.) *Genre: Story Oriented Gameplay *Time: 3 hours *Status: Complete *Website: http://funamusea.com/ 'Introduction' Yonaka Kurai, an ordinary high school girl who, on a train journey, fell asleep during her travel. Today is the day her beloved brother returns; which she was looking forward to. Although when she reawakens, she finds herself at an unfamiliar station. While she looks around, she encounters some odd creatures with catlike features which are called: Mogekos. They are odd creatures who are disturbingly obsessed with high school girls.. ... Soon, Yonaka finds herself trapped in the Mogeko castle; encountering countless Mogeko, which some choose to assist her. This game has been released in the following languages and can be found via the original creator's site: * 日本語 * English The Download button redirects you to the English version of the game. Other versions of Mogeko Castle that are not in English can be found at http://funamusea.com/story/mogeko_castle/ 'Warning' Some violence and blood are depicted in this game. If you find such content offensive, then do not play this game. Also, keep in mind that the depiction of such content does not necessarily reflect the author's opinion on said content (i.e., the author does not support sexual assault, despite the game). 'Characters' Yonaka Kurai ''' The main protagonist of the game. Yonaka is in her second year of high school. She has dark hair and wears a school uniform, consisting of a brown coat with a red bow on top and a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. She also wears a plaid pleated skirt. She arrives at a mysterious place and gets chased around by the Mogekos. She is shown to be quite an innocent, simple and calm minded, however, deep inside she has some sort of power residing in her, turning her eyes red is symbol of awakening, despite looking fragile she is quite strong, it's mentioned she has quite a grip strength, person. She deeply cares and loves her older brother, to the point she even changed her hairstyle to match her brother's. It's also shown that she found Nega-Mogeko cute, often blushing when she found him adorable and may harbour romantic feeling towards Nega-Mogeko, in one of the bad endings she ran away with Nega-Mogeko, ending with a romantic anime/movie cliche. '''Shinya Kurai Yonaka's older brother. Not much is known about him other than having ran away from home once and that he likes his little sister, Yonaka. He is shown to have dual nature, one being calm minded and always thinking, other being extremely violent and powerful, he is strong enough to slaughter his own parents without any weapon, leaving them into a puddle of blood, it's suggested he may have killed them bare handed since he did not possess any weapon. His eyes turn red as a symbol of madness or power awakening within him. His hair is a dark shade of black with and has an ahoge (cowlick). He wears a ganūran (Japanese high school uniform) with golden buttons, suggesting he is still in high school. Mogeko Non-existent creatures in reality who reside in Mogeko Castle. They love prosciutto and high school girls, they are perverted by nature and are shown to be really powerful, some having the strength to bring down a whole castle into rubbles if they need to. They continuously try to sexually assault Yonaka. King mogeko The founder of Mogeko Castle and its residents, including the Special Seven Mogekos. He is considered strongest Mogeko in Mogeko Castle, and his whole face becomes featureless with only one huge eye visible on his face when he gets serious and uses his dark powers. He has stated that he wants to "XXX Yonaka-tan." Moge-ko A seemingly cute girl with a twisted personality. She was created by the Mogekos. Candy, tabasco, and everything neat: those were the ingredients to create the perfect little girl. But they added concrete instead of candy, and a psychopath was born. Moge-ko frequently tortures and crucifies people that she dislikes, her special ability "Magic Shield" which is a psychic barrier strong enough to take a RPG without any problem. Yonaka's friend Ylona-James Seven Special Mogekos There are Seven Special Mogekos in Mogeko Castle. Each one serves as a guardian to each floor in the castle. With their guidance, Yonaka is able to escape from the Mogeko Kingdom and returns to her own world. *Somewhat Strange Mogeko - Guardian of Floor I. Gives Yonaka a special knife that can kill Mogekos with one blow, though the chance to do so dose not come up very often. *Prosciutto Fairy - Guardian of Floor II. Gives Yonaka a key that will help later on in the game. Fabulous. *Blood Spirit - Guardian of Floor III. Warps Yonaka and Defect Mogeko to the next floor. Shy around women. *Hasu - Guardian of Floor IV. Informs Yonaka of a secret passage to Floor V. Faithful to the Lord Prosciutto. *Mofurru - Guardian of Floor V. Leads Yonaka to the next floor through a heavenly beam of light. *Mogecuckoo - Guardian of Floor VI. Prevented mogekos from destroying the library. Warps Yonaka/Defect Mogeko to Floor VI. *Nega-Mogeko - Guardian of Floor VII. Captured and held in a cell for execution, for having become a Defect. Decided to help Yonaka reach the top floor when they met in the prison on Floor III. Cameo Characters Characters that are not related to the main story plot appear in the game. Kurotsuno: Searching for her cell phone. Can be found on Floor (later). Hanten: Close friends with Kurotsuno. Met: Searching for Kurotsuno along with Hanten. Frieeeenndss... Sullivan: Although he does not actually appear in-game, a letter addressed to Kurotsuno (Oliviaaaaa) can be found on Floor (yee). A tragic letter from father to daughter. Definitely will be updating this later so that it'll be less confusing to those of you who are unfamiliar with Deep-Sea Prisoner's characters. Gameplay/Summary (MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS) Floor I: "Welcome to Mogeko Castle!" Yonaka meets Somewhat Strange Mogeko, who tells her how to escape from the castle. She must head for the top floor in order to return home. Floor II: "Bread? RIce? Prosciutto!" After a brief chase scene, Yonaka finds the Prosciutto Fairy and more light is shed on her current situation... well, just a little bit. Floor III: "Here Comes Defect Mogeko!" Yonaka is captured and put in a cell after discovering a book called "Defect Hunting." She meets Defect Mogeko and he decides to help Yonaka flee from the castle. Blood Spirit warns them of the dangers awaiting on the next floor. Floor IV: "The Dictatorship of Moge-ko" Defect Mogeko and Yonaka run into Moge-ko and another chase scene plays. Looking for another exit, the two discover Hasu and learn of a secret passage to the fifth floor. Floor V: "The Very Hungry Grotesque Mogeko" Yonaka and Defect Mogeko visit the hospital and obtain some weapons. Defect Mogeko teaches Yonaka about the genesis of Mogeko Castle. Floor VI: "The Nightmare Never Ended" There are X chase scenes in the game, and also a door maze. In the final chase scene, the game may crash due to there being too many events on the map (all those Mogekos chasing you). To get past this, you may try saving as you go along or you can download a save file from vgperson's website that allows you to skip the ordeal (English version only). Oh, look. A note within a note. You can save while being chased, yes. Actually, you can save at any point (excluding cutscenes, etc.) in the game. However, if the game crashes while you are doing this, then the file cannot be loaded.... which is pretty risky if you're not careful about when and where you save. If you're going to do this, it is recommended that you take note of where the game crashes after progressing from your last save, saving the game somewhere before that point. Saving when you've passed some of the Mogekos will hopefully cause less of them to be on the map after reloading your save file. Endings (SURELY CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!) ...Well, unless you've played or watched the game already. Anyways! There are X endings in Mogeko Castle. They are listed here in chronological order. Bad End 0 "Everlasting Dream" Yonaka hesitates to enter the castle and is found by the Mogekos who were chasing her in the forest. They are able to catch up with her and in the next scene, Yonoka's screams are heard; suggesting that the Mogeko's gained their intentions in 'playing with her'. Bad End I "Assimilation" Yonaka, upon unleashing the madness of a certain Mogeko in Floor ?, becomes one with the '''darkness '''of Mogeko Castle. Bad End II "Insects" Mokego's larvae swarms into Yonaka's body, finding in her an appropriate "environment" to grow and hatch new eggs. Of course, Yonaka will die because of that. Bad End III "Meat Party" Pressing a button to open a large cell, Yonaka is eaten by the mad Mogekos within. Bad End IV "Toy" Disregarding Hasu's warning allows Yonaka-tan to be found by Moge-ko. Instead of being crucified, Yonaka becomes Moge-ko's 'toy' and is tortured from that point onward, presumably until she dies. Bad End V "Parasite" Touching a cat-like insect, Yonaka will be attacked by that, unwilligly swallowing him. The insect will then infect her, revealing to be a parasite, and changing her into a fluffy Mogeko, the same as the others. Probably dying a month after. Bad End? VI "Elopement" Instead of choosing to face the King Mogeko, Yonaka admits her feelings towards Defect Mogeko and they choose to run away in order to be with each other. Bad End VII "Fictitious Truth" Yonaka returns to her brother Shinya, only to be caught and murdered by him Normal End "Yonaka Castle" Yonaka kills her brother, returns to Mogeko Castle, and snaps. After a deity is awakened, Lord Proscuitto bathes Mogeko Castle in divine light. King mogeko is no more, and the new ruler of Yonaka Castle prevails. Happy End Yonaka escapes the house and therefore her impending murder. She returns to the bus reminiscing what had just happened with her brother. Yonaka here realizes she can no longer "run away". However, before she could take action, the driver of the bus, a Mogeko drives back to the castle and leaves her there. Yonaka quickly traverse the castle and is then teleported back to her house where she kills her brother. Just before dying, Shinya's real side is reawakened reuniting the two for the final time.